


Please Don't Jump

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, pepper goes too far in a fight but tony forgives her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Can I have pepperony with them having an argument and Pepper being hars and being the one who needs to apologies the most please ?





	Please Don't Jump

Tony looks to the floor, hands clenched. “I said I was sorry, Pepper. I’m fine! See me? I’m fine. I’m always fine.”

“I can’t do this anymore Tony! It isn’t worth it!”

Tony looks up, eyes wide. “What isn’t worth it?”

This! Us-you! You aren’t worth it!”

Tony feels his breath hitch, and he takes a step back. “Pep-“

“Sometimes I wish you would just kill youself and get it over with, so I don’t have to worry about you anymore!” Pepper screams.

Tony swallows thickly, watching Pepper storm out and slam the door behind her. He falls to the couch, putting his hands on his knees. He looks up, feeling tears fall down his face.

He stands and pours himself a drink, going over to the balcony and looking down. Down down down, so far down. A fall from here would definitely kill him. He takes another drink, rubbing his face. He puts his drink down, holding the hand rails tightly.

He sobs, wanting to jump. He’s wanted to jump since he was a kid; it started with his dad, moved on to present day. Always a different reason, but always there.

He’s told Pepper. He’s told Pepper how many times he stood on the balcony and talked himself out of jumping. How many fights he’s thrown himself into, hoping he loses. She knows how many scars litter his body that were put there by himself, not fights.

That’s why she said it. She wants him to jump. She wants him to get it over with. To stop bothering her, to stop being a bitch and just do it. She wants him dead.

Tony didn’t realize he was sitting on the rail until Friday asks if Tony would like a suit to ready itself for him.

“No, I don’t want a suit.” He whispers. He knows she hears anyway. He wipes his tears, staring at the long, long way down. “Tell Pepper I’m sorry I waited so long to do it. Tell her I’m sorry for making her care about me. Tell her I love-“ he cuts himself off, biting his fist. He clears his throat. “Don’t, don’t tell her that last part, she doesn’t want to hear it anyway.”

“Boss, if I may-“

Tony shakes his head. “No, don’t. Don’t. Don’t.” He takes a deep breath, about to shove himself off when he’s ripped backwards onto the balcony.

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t- I didn’t mean- I didn’t-“

Tony blinks in confusion, looking up at Pepper. She’s sobbing and holding onto him so tight it hurts. What… what is she…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it! I don’t want- I don’t want you to d-die, I w-want you to stay alive and safe and with me! I want you to stop trying to die, I want you to stop fighting. I want you to sleep next to me and I want- I want you t-to stay alive.” She sobs.

Tony reaches up, touching her cheek. “Why did you say- I thought you-“

“Friday told me what you told her to and I- I forgot- I was so angry- I thought you- I didn’t think you would take me seriously- I’m so sorry Tony, I’m so so sorry, please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m so sorry!”

Tony wraps his hand around her neck, pulling her forehead down to his own. “Okay.” He whispers. “I’ll stay alive for you.”

Pepper sobs, cupping his face, petting him desperately. “Stay alive for me. Don’t die- never die. Stay alive for me.” She begs.

Tony nods, his own tears falling down his face. “I’ll stay alive for you. I promise. I won’t- I’ll stay alive.”

They sob for hours, Pepper never letting him go, touching him all over, making sure he’s okay. He’s alive.

“I’ll never hurt you like that again. I’m so sorry. I was so angry, I wasn’t thinking. I was scared and angry and I’m so fucking sorry.”

Tony kisses her forehead. “Okay. I know, I know you’re sorry. We’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” He promise.


End file.
